A Love Only We Can Understand
by TheKnightOfHearts
Summary: What happens when mafia head Marceline falls in love with a corrupt CEO's daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I sat there, my grey eyes taking in the woman that stood before me; the name, her name, would be forever etched into my brain: Bonnibel. The woman rose to about five foot six in heels, oh how I wondered what she looked like without them on…to see her relaxed and in a pair of lounge pants. "Marceline?" The sleek New York accent hit my ears, causing me to blink and refocus my eyes back on the sleek pink skin that was adorned in pearls and one of her signature gowns. "Yes?" I asked in a low southern drawl, raising to my feet I extended my hand, my suit jacket and shirt sliding up some to reveal an expensive watch. "Thank you…for accepting my father's offer for a truce, I can't wait to let him know that we have the protection of the Don." I tilted my head as she grabbed my hand in hers and shook it firmly, it was as if she was used to dealing with his problems. "Of course." I let the words slide off my southern tongue and grace her ears, my voice alone seemed to make her shudder, I wondered what she looked like under a man's touch.

I watched her walk away from me before my silver eyes glanced away from the door as it closed with a soft click. "Tail her." I spoke in a rough tone to my second in command, Finn, my eyes darkened as I turned to the man; he was the only man I would trust with such a job. "Be discreet, I do not want her nor that excuse of a man to know we are watching them..I don't trust him." My words were almost sharp enough to cut the air, it was the tone Finn and the Flame Princess referred to as my 'boss' tone. "Yes boss." The words, those words always hit me in the gut, I hated that term..I hated what that name had brought me. Nothing. I was still in the position I was in when I was twenty, I had been given a life I had never asked for. Hell, if I had it my way I would give it all back to my father; to the man who had left this family and me without a father. Yes, I know you must be thinking he is dead but no…

Shaking my head I moved to the window that overlooked Long Beach, New York…my new home but not by choice; I could feel the rage and anger towards a non-existent man, which was basically a shadow, raise in me. I turned on my newly shined shoes causing them to scuff and I knew it but with all the money that I inherited who really cared? What was a pair of new dress shoes? I crossed the room to the newly refinished walnut door, as I opened it I swore I could still smell the varnish and it made the insides of my stomach churn more. How my hatred for this place rose more and more every day, turning right I climbed up a spiral staircase to the living quarters of the family. Quickly making my way to my room, I almost slammed the door closed as it was the first time I felt my lungs unclasp and I could breathe freely. Unjudged. Alone. God how I loved that feeling and word, Alone.

My fingers instantly went for the buttons on my suit, tugging them, pulling myself free from the stress and struggles of the world, my world. As the material slid across my torso, it was a mental relief, I was done..I could be Marceline. Marceline the Vampire. Not the don, the boss, godfather, or whatever they called me on the streets. After discarding my clothing into a pile in the corner of the room I made my way to the closet, stopping in front of a full length mirror. My eyes seemed to take in every scar on my body first, just like usual which was slightly sickening to me; most of them were from cage fighting, surviving on the streets of New Orleans. A smile tugged at my features as I noticed the first tattoo I had received. It was my first gang tattoo, that tattoo meant I would belong to the Saints until the end of time…my eyes roamed my now finished sleeves and my freshly tattooed ribs and back.

I was slender, very slender…had I lost weight? I moved closer to the glass that held the reflection, my reflection..who I really was. The thug that pulled guns two years ago to make money to get by, the gang member that had a true family…but at least I had been able to bring Finn with me, my closest friend since I was able to walk. I raised my hand to touch the black hair, my black hair…it had been that color since I was sixteen….what was even my natural hair color? I shook my head and tilted it to the side, almost analyzing my own face…it seemed foreign anymore. When was the last time I looked at myself so closely? The piercings that littered my lips, nose, and eyebrow which were all gone now, just scars remained…the scar that hid underneath my jaw from that one bar fight, and that bite mark above my shoulder on my neck that I hated, god I hated that mark but well…this is me. This is Marceline, ex-gang member and newly appointed boss of a family..no not a family..my family. I blinked at the smirk on my face that was new…when did I become so egotistical about the band of rejects my father left me with?

Turning to face the closet I began to pull my normal clothes from their confines of the back of my closet; a really loose tank top that exposed my ribs and underarms, a pair of plaid boxers, and my favorite shorts, my black boxing shorts. I let out a breath as I moved to grab my boxing bag from the bottom of the closet, tugging my beanie off the dresser I had painted black, I made my way out of that room and my house. Kickboxing sounded lovely right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Slamming my fists into the sand bag before me didn't necessarily make me feel any better but it did help my urge to beat someone up. How could a man of his authority and stature expect his daughter of all people to take care of his business? I felt the bag move underneath the assault of my fists and it caused a wide smirk to spread across my features. "Marce—Boss." The words resounded through the air, causing me to turn and look at the young woman who had pronounced them, Miss Flame…the attention whore. My silver eyes took in the appearance of the woman before me, flamboyant red hair…contacts forcing her eyes to be orange. "Yes Princess?" I spoke to her in a formality that none of the other members received; and it wasn't over respect, it was hatred. I despised the woman before me but that may have been from the countless times she fucked up a case I assigned her on or maybe it was the way she acted better than everyone?

"Finn is back!" Nope….Nope there it was, that voice…oh god how I hated how high pitched she was. "That is wonder—why is he back?" I had turned away to punch the bag again before something clicked to me, I said to tail her…not follow her home… The red head lowered her head before reaching out to touch me, god don't let her touch me. I cringed as the contact between her hand and my forearm was made. "He was shot…" The words rung in my ears, not even letting my brain fully process the words I bolted for the door of the gym; discarding mine and Princess Flame's bags in the middle of the room, I had to get to my second in command, to my best friend. This is why I needed to keep a phone on me, what if it was too late? My feet slapped against the pavement, causing a pain to jolt through my legs with each step but I had to reach him. I had to make sure he was okay.

I slammed the door open, my silver eyes taking in my dearest friend; he was bleeding from his ribs…the shot had just pierced his skin but… I moved to the edge of the bed, my hand instinctively darting out to grab his. I could not cry, I could not let the other members of the family see me break. This was the time I had to remain strong but it was hard. "Finn…" I stated softly, hoping it didn't sound as choked as it did to me, I knew it did though. "What the hell happened?!" I had lost my composure, if I had even had any since I left the gym. "Oh if it isn't the Don~ Worried about such a lowly soldier eh?" That man was always an ass to me, especially at times like this…he could be a loving man but oh no.

"Lowly soldier?" I shrieked at him as I let the tears roll down my cheeks, I was happy that the family had left the room when my voice had cracked the first time. "Who did this? Who hurt you?" I asked in a more confidant and low growl, I knew who did…it was one of the hitmen…the Bubblegum family were loaded and taking out a mafia man was nothing to them…I should have been more careful.

"Marce…you need to watch yourself…I know you think it was the King but no….it was The Evil Guy." That name sent a shudder through me, I knew that bastard all too well. He was my main rival back in the basic gang days…so he moved here..but why? And why would he target Finn right away? "He is after PB..I am not sure what her father is involved in but Marceline…we need to lock her down and restrain her movements immediately." That tone he used was enough to make me wipe my eyes and stand up tall, it was time for me to be the boss I needed to be. "It's time to call a meeting."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I moved down the hallway, my piercing eyes glued in front of me; I knew that it looked like I was fully there with my family, with the boys I constantly lectured to focus on the task at hand but I wasn't. My mind was racing back to the bubble gum pink colored woman that stood before me today, how I sent one of my men, my best friend, out after her to trail her and make sure that she got home safe. If I had just kept my mouth shut and refused her offer then Finn would be okay, he would be able to handle the meeting. Hell there wouldn't even be a meeting if he was still okay.

I brushed my hair over my shoulder as I pushed open the door of the conference room, my eyes glanced over the familiar faces, landing on Princess Flame's tear stained face. I hate her, I know I do but for once I felt a bit of sympathy for her. I was the reason her boyfriend was so messed up and yet here she was, not with him, but with me waiting for my orders….for my orders…so she could inform Finn of what they were. Most likely on his request, my best friend was not known to take breaks and rest even after being shot; that's right this wasn't the first time the man had been hurt but it was the first time it had been under my command and I was determined to find the man who would dare put his hands or gun on Finn and make him bleed.

Clearing my throat I shifted in front of the crowd, feeling their needy eyes on me made it that much harder to talk. I knew what they wanted, they wanted me to declare war, to say we were going to ignore everything else to find the person who had harmed Finn but I couldn't say it at all. Instead what came out of my mouth I could tell was almost taken as an insult by them, as if I didn't care but it wasn't like that in fact it was the opposite.

"Everyone please…listen to me carefully." My words were cutting me just as deep as the family, but I tried to keep my voice level as I spoke slowly. "Finn will get better, and when he does we will find his attacker but until then I need everyone to be calm and focus on the task at hand. Protecting the princess. She paid us so she is more important at the moment." I could feel the tears run down my cheeks causing me to curse under my breath. I had hurt myself, that's not what I wanted to do at all but it's what needed to be said; I needed my men level headed because we didn't know what else was coming our way.

I hated being able to tell my men were upset with me but what was I supposed to do? Let them run into the situation blindly because that's what would happen with them being as angry as they were; I turned away from the loud protests and swung the door open, swallowing thickly I let my hand rest on the back side's door handle. My voice lowering and becoming sterner as I barked at them "You will remain here that is my order, and my word is final. Unless you wish to leave the family, and the home I gave you." I hated pulling that, I hated saying it but it always made my boys quiet down….they knew I could never kick them out but even so….the door shut behind me as I ran my free hand over my face. I couldn't let them talk to me that way, my knees seemed to shake as I moved back towards my room. I needed sleep…I needed space. No, my foot hit my door forcing it open, allowing me to walk over to the bed; I needed him. I needed Finn to be safe. I fell face first into my soft silky pillows, a pale hand sneaking out from underneath me to tug the black velvet blankets over my lower body. I hated the world, I hated having responsibilities because honestly all I wanted to do right now was run back to the hospital, back to my only friend in this world.

The only man I trusted.

My Finn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I awoke with a start, I was still not used to the New York traffic; not to mention the damn stormy weather that seemed to reflect my mood. Gross, depressing, suicidal….yep that about covered it; I rolled over and threw off the blasted blankets that seemed to be suffocating me; god I hated that feeling. After fighting with the blankets a bit, I managed to free myself, leaning over to the side table I grabbed my phone, quickly checking the text messages I frowned at the sight of one in particular; it was from Finn. My grey eyes seemed to sting even more at his stupidity in the text, how he seemed to patronize me for how I dealt with the family; how I handled the boys. How dare he? As my eyes stung though it was almost a relief, knowing that he was really okay…hell he could still mouth me as if that was a good idea for him.

I slid from the bed, my boxers hanging low on my hips as my bra was crooked; my hands readjusted my boxers and bra before I went to go stand in front of the mirror that took up my closet door. "Today I shall make a visit to Princess Bonnibel and see just how her father and she are doing. If The Evil Guy is here then he already knows that Princess Bonnibel and Mr. Bubblegum have hired us to watch the family." My voice was a low raspy whisper as I pulled on my favorite pair of wine red cargo pants and my black tank top, it was semi shiny, and transparent. After my eyes took in my appearance I moved to the bathroom where I put in my red contacts; I had worn these for so long that in Louisiana I had been known as the Vampire Queen…..to think I was able to walk around back then without my contacts in or my suit on and get mistaken as a normal citizen that may have had some relation to Marceline, still amazed me to this day. My nimble fingers ran over my flushed cheeks and chapped lips, I needed makeup on. Grabbing my pink plaid makeup bag (the only girly thing I seemed to own anymore), I pulled out my foundation and other daily essentials and began to apply them to my face; I think part of me knew even back then that I was getting 'dolled' up for the girl that had visited my headquarters not too long ago but an even bigger part of me refused to accept it.

After my face was full of makeup I tugged my hair out of the braid it was in and began to look it over, did I want to put gel in it and scrunch it or? My hand was already plugging in my straightener causing me to smile, I hated my natural wavy hair and even my subconscious knew it. I slowly ran the two pieces of ceramic over each strand, watching the black curls go flat. Red eyes took in the appearance that I loved so much, now this was me. Black hair, red eyes, and dark makeup was Marceline.

Moving from my newly black painted room, I felt a strange aura in the house; it was as if I had just moved in again…that unwanted, who is she to tell us what to do feeling. The gold and red rooms seemed to haunt me as I moved towards the front door. I know my orders to my men were frowned upon but if The Evil Guy was here and he was the one who had hurt Finn, I could not afford any more of my men being injured…I would not be able to handle it mentally or man power wise. My hand turned the door knob to leave the house, today would be the day I would get to the bottom of this fiasco…as I went to leave the house a voice behind caught my attention.

"Marceline, I know not many people accept your decision as of the moment but I know you only mean well." My eyes took in the sight of my father's old right-hand man; Beemo. The one man in this family that helped me and respected me from day one, but as my eyes looked even further back I took in the rest of the family. Here I was worried that no one supported me but they all seemed to get me…I truly did love this family, my family.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Leaving the house, I made my way down the crowded sidewalks of New York, making my way to the building where Mr. Bubblegum worked. The building was about as tall as a skyscraper and it was covered in glass panes so it was as if the mayor and his lackeys were constantly watching us 'peasants', those of us that got walked on by the upper class scum. You may be wondering why I hate the politics and upper class so much, let me give you a hint. They took everything from my family and I…they are the reason my father lived in Long Beach and I, well I grew up on the street. You know what….lets back up…about, oh let's say…nine years real fast?

I sat on my father's lap, my eyes glowing as I had been playing with the other elite's kids..yes that was me, the spoiled southern belle princess type. Yup. Up until around now, I had gotten everything I ever wanted and it didn't matter what it costed daddy but I was about to face a harsh reality I never thought I would.

"So as I was saying Abadeer, we have to move the headquarters…"

The man behind the voice was one I had not yet heard before which confused me but I had to say what confused me even more was when my dad forced me out of the room….at dinner time my father had acted as if everything was fine that…nothing had been discussed about us moving. I couldn't help but feel worried as I ate dinner that night, the last thing I truly remember about that time in my life was waking up the next day….that day was the worst day in my life (so far, you know I was only thirteen at the time…little did I know what I would face after this day). No one was home, none of my servants, my father, the men my father ordered around…..no one…they had left me here, alone. I was only thirteen for god's sake…yet here I was, alone…how was I going to survive?

Let's skip three years into the future…

Here we are, I am sixteen now…my old home now abandoned, my new home was the streets, I hustled like a grown black man…yeah…well take that how you will…I don't mean it racist but that's what I was taught, that men of that color did what they could to survive and well that's what I was doing. My best friend and the only family I have, his name is Finn…we got in a gang not too long ago and well it's a bunch of black guys…a few white fellows too…I think Finn is the only Asian man in New Orleans to be honest. Oh? What do we do? Well let's see, I run drugs…yeah that's right, the elite child…Hunson Abadeer's only child ran the hood as if she was the boss, and hopefully I will be one day. I wanted to take over my dad's business three years ago and well today? I am sitting on the street corner waiting for a tweaker, trying to make some damn money.

In a gang, you hustle as a family…so whatever money I make today or whatever Finn makes we split…and I have learned that that's okay, it's better than being on my own

Let's skip to when I am nineteen…this flash back is gonna be rough but hey…my life wasn't rainbows and flowers anymore.

"Hey boss?" The voice had brought me out of my thoughts, red eyes flicking towards the men that stood before me, yeah, that's right…I had made my way up the gang and became the leader. Which in the end meant I had killed the previous leader, yeah that's how this gang ran itself and that sucked but you know I am here because I was tough enough and won the respect of those around me. Where are we? At the old man's 'funeral' and by funeral I mean I am covered in his blood and Finn and Jake just threw his body into the river that ran through the area. I had just won, my knees shaking and my palms were bruised…I have cuts all over me and I am trying not to vomit. This is the first time I killed, but I killed for the family, I killed for me, I killed because that's how this lifestyle is.

Maybe one day we will discuss further into my past…but yeah…I had a peaceful life, I could have been as naïve as Bonnibel but my father abandoned me for what? A shot to be a big shot? I may be a little bias but the upper class can die and rot in hell for all I care….

My feet carried me up the steps to the building, and through the front door; revealing marble floors and columns, satin curtains, and exotic carpet and wall hangings. "Of course…" I muttered lowly to myself as I walked to the elevator and hit the top floor, the music blaring through the speakers was not normal elevator music…no it was more modern. G-Eazy to be exact, what the hell was I walking into? Some thug man? I shook my head as the elevator dinged and the doors flew open, and guess what I saw first….

Nope you are wrong, not Mr. Bubblegum but his gorgeous daughter, Bonnibel.

"Miss. Marceline, I was just coming to see you!" Her voice was smooth to me and held an accent that I would never grow tired of.

"Oh yeah?" I stated softly before extending my hand and grabbing hers to place a soft kiss on it. "May I treat you to lunch then? I was on my way to see you as well, we may have a problem…" I spoke in a hushed tone to which she only nodded her head and entered the elevator, her voice immediately chiming in with the music that played. I could not help the smile, I wonder how she would deal with the family…maybe she would be okay, my red eyes flicked to her and took in the appearance of the mysterious woman. No, she was too fragile…she would not last as a mafia wife and I would never make her one. She isn't my type anyways….

"Miss Abadeer?" My head snapped up to the woman who was blushing brightly, it was only then I noticed that I had been bluntly staring at her chest.

"Ah..yes ma'am?" I asked in a short, frantic tone; how had I been so stupid to get caught; she let out a giggle before wiggling some with a wide grin on her face.

"Oh nothing Marceline~ I just wanted to make sure you were still here with me~"

…I swear this woman is going to be the death of me….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I forced the seafood pasta I had ordered past my lips and down my throat in which was probably the most barbaric way possible, but hell I was hungry and not exactly sure how to tell the pink beauty that sat across from me that the man who was supposed to guard her got shot. Not only that but that it was by an old rival of mine, The Evil Guy, an old rivaling drug lord, that had not only ruined most of my business in New Orleans but had kidnapped me….and…

I swallowed thickly not wanting to think of the torture that had been inflicted on me, that was when I noticed the woman in front of me staring at me, almost like I had something on my face. "Ma'am?" I asked softly before tilting my head some as she let out a soft giggle, god that laugh…it was going to be the end of me. "What is so funny?"

"You." She stated in a matter of fact tone, making me almost pout, as if it was just so obvious that I had done something amusing. "Oh and how is that?" I asked in a softly annoyed tone, luckily only the family members could pick that tone up. "I can tell that there is something on your mind but you are refusing to tell me…what is it? You said we may have a problem?" There it was, my opening to be bluntly honest about everything and just how much danger she really was in by associating with me. "Its most likely nothing but a rivaling gang ended up shooting Finn as he was watching the house so for now I will be personally guarding you, if that is alright with you my lady."

…_..Fuck me…I just lied…_

Bonnibel tilted her head as she batted her green eyes and played with her pink hair, a smile gracing her perfectly lined purple lips. "That is quite alright with me Lady Marceline~"

…_.Fuck me…again…for another reason…._

That title went right through me making me shudder faintly, Lady Marceline~ that is one phrase I could get used to hearing out of those perfect lips of hers, in or out of a bedroom. "That's great, but if that is the case than Bonnibel, would it be too big of a deal for you to start staying at the headquarters with me? You would have your own room but I still have duties I must attend to everyday~" I mused, catching her nod but not her words as a figure in the bushes outside the glass window of the Bistro we were currently at move, they were being watched…more importantly, _she_ was being watched by _him_, The Evil Guy…what the hell did he want this time around?

We walked in the front door of the manor to the smell of spaghetti filling the air, and by spaghetti I mean garlic…seriously with the boys I have you would never guess I was a vampire. I stiffed a chuckle at my thoughts when I grabbed Bonnibel's hand and led her into the big room; the sound of cursing and video games filled the air; Finn (yeah apparently, he is back), James, Johnathan, and Taylor were all playing and sitting all over my furniture like they were heathens. Mental note to slap the shit out of them when Bonnibel had gone off to bed. "Excuse me. We have a guest, and it is nice to see you back Finn, do not make me panic like that again." I stated in a rough tone, causing all four boys to turn quickly to me and I could quickly tell they were jumping to conclusions…don't be idiots…don't say anything.

"Hey boss~ She is a cutie eh?" Taylor stated as he rose from the couch and made his way over to us. "Has boss captured you in her spider web too? Are you her ne—" I had never slammed my fist into someone's stomach with a quickness. "No Taylor, this is Bonnibel Bubblegum, the woman we have been ordered to protect." My eyes narrowed at the other boys who quickly turned back to the game besides Finn who rose to his feet and brushed his free hand that was not in a cast through his hair.

"Lady Bonnibel, it is a pleasure to meet you~ Shall I escort her to the water closet, so you can freshen up for dinner?" He asked in a soft tone, raising his eyebrow at me to which I only nodded and turned towards the kitchen. "Actually Finn, show her to her room, the nicest suite we have…after all she will be living with us from now on." At that I realized I had the eyes of every family member on me, which I knew was bound to happen.

"Thank you Finn~" I heard the sweet New York accent behind me, it made me smile as the sound of feet going up the stairs echoed in the main hall; now to go see Beemo and tell him to stop using so much garlic.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I pursed my lips as I made my way into the kitchen, my eyes finding and locking in on Beemo; maneuvering towards the older male I shook my head slightly. "Beemo, if you could lay off the garlic that would be wonderful." I snapped slightly at the older male whom only glanced at me over his shoulder. "Miss Marceline, if I do recall correctly you used to love it when I made my famous spaghetti like this. Tell me pumpkin when did that change?"

_There we go again…the old man reminiscing…_

"That changed a long time ago Beemo…around the time you and my lovely father, Hunson Aberdeen, took off up here." I whispered in a hushed tone knowing the older gentleman heard me by the look he shot me.

"Marceline, if I had it my way…we would have brought you but—"

"Yeah, yeah I know…my father wanted to protect me. Beemo when are you going to stop defending him?" I asked in a soft spoken tone, my feet carrying me over to the man that I had seen as an uncle for years as a child and now and advisor.

"I will protect him for as long as it takes for the princess to forget her hatred for the man that protected her." I looked over at him before leaning my head on his shoulder as I watched him stir the meat and sauce before shaking my head and moving over to grab the cutting board to help prepare the salad.

"Beemo…please….just…fucking lay off the garlic damn….you seem to forget one of us are vampires."

"You act as if it kills you…that's just a myth and your father and you are living proof of that."

The family made its way into the long dining hall and as the seats around me filled up, I stared across from me; I was of course at the head of the table and at the other end was the stunning Bonnibel Bubblegum. She had changed into a slightly loose yet clingy red dress that seemed to hug her in all the right places. "My dear you look stunning." I spoke over the loud obnoxious noises that the boys were currently making, ignoring the smile that Beemo had on his face. It was a taunting 'hahaha' smile; my red eyes glowed brightly as my hands clasped underneath my chin, as my eyes took in the subtle blush on her cheeks.

"Oh this is nothing…" Her voice echoed in my ears as I watched Beemo serve a dinner of spaghetti Bolognese, a fresh greens salad littered with onions, cucumbers, and tomatoes, topped with a ranch dressing, and a loaf of fresh garlic bread that Beemo had made himself. "Thank you~ This looks absolutely amazing Mr…."

"Please refer to me as Beemo~ since you will be a part of the family one day." He stated in an alarmingly calm voice which made me choke on the glass of red wine I had been sipping on some.

"May I ask what exactly it is you are implying?!" I hissed out, my annoyance very evident which had resulted in the entire family, Bonnibel included, giggling at the events that were taking place before all of our eyes. My cheeks flaring pink as that New York accent answered in reply without missing a single beat.

"Well Marceline, it seems that they are implying that I am going to become a member~ Why are you getting so flustered?" Her voice was like a dagger in my heart but in the same hand it was almost a sense of relief to me as if she hadn't noticed my feelings for her.

"Yes that is what I meant Lady Marceline."

The words making my ears flare more before clearing my throat and bowing my head. "If everyone could join me that would be lovely." I stated in a low tone as I glanced at my own hands and moved to grasp at the hands next to me; grabbing Taylor and Derek's hands. A soft prayer murmured across the family members of thanks for the food and for bring back Derek, for keeping us safe, and for bringing us new company in the form of Bonnibel Bubblegum.

Now if only the rest of this contract could go as smoothly as this evening had, a night filled with wine, food, and a house full of laughter. That is what I craved more than anything but I knew better…I knew The Evil Guy hid in waiting…waiting for the moment I let my guard down but how…. how did I make it a less noticeable break…?

_Bonnibel Bubblegum….I needed to pull away from her…but how was the question._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I moved my way through the manor, following the fragrant scent of baby powder that lingered in the hallways. Someone had just taken a bath…but this late at night, it was 3 am in the morning… "Marceline?" The voice behind me caused me to freeze and tilt my head back to look at the man that stood before me. "Yes Finn?" I kept my voice in a soft spoken, yet still in my same normal octave as we paused in our strides. "Who is up?" I shrugged my shoulders before reaching my hand out to run across the wallpaper covered walls, the texture causing a skin prickling, heart thudding reaction out of me. _Who the hell was in my house? The family manor…. everyone knew to be in bed by 1 am._

I straightened up some and put my ear to the bathroom door, the faint sound of a man coughing resounded within the walls causing me to look back at Finn who already had his gun pulled and pointed at the door. With a quick nod and a swift kick to the door knob, the door was open and with a flash of the man behind me; we had the intruder pinned to the bathroom wall…and by intruder…. I mean Beemo. "What the hell?!" He barked at us, to which I replied as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Sorry Beemo….I thought you were an intruder…"

"An intruder in the manor, who has a death wish?!" He choked out before pushing Finn off of him and straightening out his suit and narrowing his eyes into a sharp glare towards Finn and I.

"The Evil Guy is back…." I whispered lowly, casting my eyes down so I didn't notice the looks I received from the others that were in the room.

"What do you mean he is back?" Finn asked in a smooth panic tone which made me flinch in shame that I did not tell my family that the dreaded man from the past was back. I went to go reply to him when a sharp, feminine scream erupt from the bedroom upstairs. I cursed under my breath as I bolted up the black velvet steps, not caring how much noise I made. I had to reach Bonnibel…he was here, in this house…I knew it. I slammed my hands into the door with a sickening thud before hissing in the pain that sprung forth in my wrists. "Shit!" I hissed out in pain before slamming my hands repeatedly against the door before shaking the door knob.

"MARCELINE!" The sound of struggle mixed with Bonnibel's panicked voice caused my eyes to tear up and sting. I had to get to her…

"Shoot the door knob off." I barked in the dark, hoping Finn was near me, as my mind was racing and not allowing my eyes to focus in the dark. There was a bright flash and the slick sound of metal on metal before a thud that made me smirk, the door knob was on the ground now; throwing my whole one hundred and twenty-five pounds into the oak wood door made it swing open but what was before my eyes made me swallow thickly and freeze.

"Hello Miss Abedeer~ or are we going by Marceline now?" That cruel voice echoed in my ears and forced my body to shudder from the torture of before.

"Let her go!" _God how I hoped that my voice sounded more brave than I felt right then…I had to save Bonnibel…I would never let anyone face the torture I felt. _I pushed back my fear and moved closer allowing Finn to get his gun focused on The Evil Guy, my mortal enemy.

"Uh uh uhhhh I would not do that if I were you…because as you see I will be calling the shots from now on." The Evil Guy's rough voice echoed through the room and sent chills down my spine. My now silver orbs widening at the sight of the silver blade pressed against Bonnibel's throat. "Now…we shall be leaving. Everyone is to stay put." I bit my bottom lip as I watched him crawl back out the window with Bonnibel, dropping to my knees I felt my throat clench. I had done nothing to save her…I promised to always protect her…but…now she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke, a stinging in my throat and tears pooling into my pillow; _that was a dream right? It had to be there was no way that The Evil Guy had found into my mansion. _I pushed the blankets down from my chest to my feet, my silver eyes glowing softly as I watched the rain hit the window and stream down it, the way the raindrops maid a slick wet noise that was almost mesmerizing made me sigh. "Another day…. another struggle." I pursed my lips and ran my hand through my black hair, chalking up the scenery that played out in front me as a horrible nightmare.

"Marceline?" Finn asked softly before pushing my bedroom door open and his eyes landed on my sitting up figure. "How are you handling things?" His voice echoed in my ears as I tilted my head and shrugged. "I am alright…bad dream I suppose, how is Miss. Bonnibel…" I noticed the clock on the wall opposite of me read twelve thirty pm, they had let me sleep in so late. "Why is it this late already and you didn't bother to wake me up?" I asked softly before turning my attention back to Finn who was now sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Abedeer…there is a slight problem…" The tone in his voice made me stiffen in desperation and frustration, it wasn't a nightmare. It actually had happened, she was gone. I put my hands to my face and bit my bottom lip sharply. "It wasn't a dream was it…she is with him, he has her." I spoke in a hushed tone as my eyes closed and my body temperature rose as my anger flared. "Finn…please…get the family." My tone was harsh and raspy while my hands slipped revealing a look the others had not seen in a long time, one riddled with anger.


End file.
